Weisse Engelsflügel
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Eine kleine FF, bei der man erst am Schluss erfährt, was wirklich passiert ist. Hierzu gibt es auch noch eine Zwillings-FF namens "Blutbefleckte Engelsflügel". Wer Interesse hat, darf also gerne auch jene FF lesen!


**Weisse Engelsflügel**

**Kapitel 1: Alptraum**

Stumm, aber mit geschickten Fingern lud Shinichi seine Halb-Automatik. Heute Nacht würde er es beenden. Heute Nacht würde er Ran endlich aus den Fängen der Organisation befreien. Sie war schliesslich schon viel zu lange dort.

Kurz hielt Shinichi inne und erinnerte sich zurück. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte er es mit polizeilicher Unterstützung geschafft, die gesamte Organisation auszuheben. Fast alle Mitglieder wurden bei der Sprengung des Hauptquartiers getötet, nur wenige kamen lebend davon. Und von denen wiederum wurden die meisten verhaftet, einzig Gin, Wodka und drei weitere Mitglieder konnten entkommen.

Für Shinichi war klar, dass Gin intelligent genug war, die Organisation wieder aufzubauen. Und genau das tat er auch. Vor ein paar Tagen begannen sie mit dem Terror. Damit Shinichi ihnen jedoch nicht wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen konnte, liess Gin Ran kurzerhand entführen. Die Nachricht, die dabei hinterlassen wurde, war eindeutig. Shinichi sollte sich ihnen ausliefern, wenn er wollte, dass Ran am Leben blieb. Mit anderen Worten: Er sollte sterben, damit Ran leben konnte. Aber wer würde schon dem Wort eines Verbrechers glauben?

Shinichi war sich sicher, dass sie Ran ebenso umbringen würden, sobald sie ihn getötet hätten. Er seufzte. In seiner Villa herrschte Totenstille, doch genau das mochte Shinichi nicht. Er hätte es lieber gehabt, wenn jemand bei ihm gewesen wäre. Jemand, der ihn von seinem Vorhaben, sich Gin zu stellen, abgehalten hätte. Aber es war niemand da. Weder Heiji, noch Agasa, noch seine Eltern, die noch immer in Amerika lebten. Es war niemand da, der ihn hätte aufhalten können. Niemand. Shinichi war allein.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen steckte er sich seine Waffe in den Hosenbund und verliess sein Zimmer. Er drehte sich nicht um, obwohl er stark vermutete, dass er es nie wieder sehen würde. Dasselbe galt für seine Villa, die, als er auf die Strasse trat, dunkel und still dastand. Sollte er sie wirklich zum letzten Mal sehen? Das war mehr als nur wahrscheinlich.

Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass er sich langsam beeilen musste, wenn er Ran noch retten wollte. Also spurtete Shinichi die Strassen entlang, bis er schliesslich vor einem alten, einsturzgefährdetem Gebäude stand. Das war das neue Hauptquartier der Organisation. Warum Gin ausgerechnet diese Ruine ausgesucht hatte, war klar: Kein Mensch würde freiwillig dort hineingehen, ohne zu befürchten, dass ihm die Decke auf den Kopf fiel. Sie waren ungestört.

Shinichi musterte das Gebäude, er konnte klar die Umrisse und die zerbrochenen Fenster sehen, da es in der Strasse, in der er sich jetzt befand, keine Lichtquelle gab und sich seine Augen somit schon längst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten.

Shinichi holte tief Luft, dann zog seine Waffe hervor und betrat geräuschlos das Bauwerk. Sein Weg durch die kahlen, dunklen Gänge verlief problemlos, er begegnete keinem Mensch. Das Glück meinte es wohl gut mit ihm.

In der Hoffnung, dass seine Glückssträhne auch noch weiter anhielt, setzte Shinichi seinen Weg fort, bis er schliesslich vor einer geschlossenen Tür stand. Deren Schloss war brandneu, das konnte Shinichi erkennen. Hier war er richtig.

Plötzlich hörte Shinichi ein wütendes Stimmengemurmel aus dem Raum mit der geschlossenen Tür, und er konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in einer Nische in der Nähe verstecken, bevor die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen aufgestossen wurde und Gin im Rahmen stand.

"Ist der Bengel immer noch nicht hier?", fragte einer seiner Komplizen, der sich noch im Raum befand.

"Ruhe!", bellte Gin. "Er ist schon da, ich hab ihn gehört."

"Was?" Wodkas Stimme klang erstaunt.

"Shinichi!"

Rans panische Stimme durchdrang jede Faser von Shinichis Körper und liess ihn erstarren. Er hielt die Luft an.

"Shinichi, hol mich hier raus! Bitte!"

"Sei endlich still!"

Das Geräusch einer heftigen Ohrfeige erklang. Für einen Moment war es ruhig, dann vernahm Shinichi ein leises Wimmern, das logischerweise nur von Ran stammen konnte.

"Kudo! Komm endlich aus deinem Versteck und verhalte dich wie ein Mann! Wird's bald?"

Gin, der das ganze Geschehen stumm beobachtet hatte, platzte nun der Kragen. Wütend starrte er erst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung, doch Shinichi, der sich noch immer in der Nische nur wenige Meter von Gin entfernt versteckt hielt, bemerkte er nicht.

"Ich zähle bis drei, und wenn du dann nicht auftauchst, lass ich deine süsse kleine Freundin erschiessen. Du weisst, dass ich nicht scherze! Eins!"

Shinichi regte sich nicht. Er war wie gelähmt. Das konnte nur ein Alptraum sein! Das durfte nur ein Alptraum sein! Shinichi wollte aufwachen, und zwar sofort.

"Zwei!"

"Ähm, Boss? Warum erschiesst du das Mädchen nicht selbst?", fragte plötzlich ein Komplize und verschaffte Shinichi so ungewollt etwas Zeit.

"Was soll denn die blöde Frage?", brauste Gin auf und drehte sich um, so dass er Shinichi nun den Rücken zukehrte. "Ich will nicht die Kleine erschiessen, sondern ihn-!"

Das war _die_ Gelegenheit, und Shinichi packte sie. Pfeilschnell schoss er aus seinem Versteck hervor, schlug Gin mit seiner Waffe nieder, zielte und feuerte mehrmals. Drei der vier Mitglieder im Raum sanken tödlich getroffen zu Boden. Shinichi wollte schon seine Pistole auf Wodka richten, als er ein eiskaltes Metallstück an seinem Hinterkopf spürte. Er erstarrte.

"Schluss jetzt, Kudo!"

Gin. Erstaunlich schnell hatte er sich vom Schlag wieder erholen können.

Shinichi wusste, er hatte versagt. Auf der ganzen Linie. Ran war noch immer eine Gefangene, und er war schon so gut wie tot. Hätte er doch nur Gin als erstes erschossen...

Shinichi schaute zu Ran, und sie schaute mit Tränen in den Augen zurück.

"Lasst sie gehen", sagte Shinichi mit zitternder Stimme.

"Du bist hier nicht in der Lage, Forderungen zu stellen", knurrte Wodka, zog nun seinerseits eine Pistole aus der Jackentasche und hielt sie Ran an den Kopf. Shinichis Augen weiteten sich, doch er konnte trotz allem noch klar denken.

"Lasst sie gehen! Ich bin hier, genau wie ihr wolltet! Lasst sie gehen, ihr habt es versprochen!"

"Wir haben gar nichts versprochen, Bursche", sagte Gin kalt und entsicherte seine Pistole. Shinichi war noch immer ganz starr, doch bei dem Geräusch zuckte Ran zusammen. Ihr Freund war dem Tod jetzt noch näher als vorher.

"Ausserdem hast du unsere Männer erledigt, das war nicht vorgesehen. Und überhaupt", fügte Gin hinzu. "Glaubst du tatsächlich, wir würden unser Wort halten?"

Das war für Shinichi zuviel. Seine letzte Hoffnung schwand so schnell wie ein Eiswürfel im heissen Wasser. Seine Pistole fiel ihm aus der Hand, und er schloss die Augen. Er sah keinen Ausweg aus diesem Alptraum.

"Eine Möglichkeit für dich gibt es noch", sagte Gin plötzlich und hatte ein furchtbar fieses Grinsen aufgesetzt. Er hielt Shinichi noch immer die Pistolenmündung an den Kopf, hielt ihn somit immer noch unter Kontrolle. Shinichi öffnete die Augen, sah jedoch zu Boden.

"Du erschiesst deine Freundin, und wir lassen dich laufen. Verstanden? Du wirst es tun."

Fassungslos richtete Shinichi seinen Blick auf Ran, die nicht minder fassungslos zurückstarrte. Shinichi sollte sie erschiessen? Ihr eigener Freund? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

"Shinichi?", fragte sie leise.

"Na los! Tu es! Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!"

Shinichi schluckte trocken und senkte den Blick wieder. Gin hatte seinen Spitznamen "schwarzer Teufel", den ihm die erste Organisation gab, wirklich verdient. Nur ein Teufel konnte so etwas verlangen. Nur ein Teufel konnte von ihm verlangen, einen unschuldigen Engel zu töten...

"Ich vertraue dir, Shinichi."

Rans Stimme klang fest, als sie diese Worte aussprach. Shinichi sah sie an.

"Tu es."

"Aber Ran, ich-"

"Tu es", wiederholte Ran und lächelte ihn kurz an. "Ich möchte nicht von denen umgebracht werden. Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod."

"Du hast sie gehört, Kudo! Also mach schon!"

Wodka, der sich an Gins Seite gestellt hatte, schubste ihn leicht, doch Shinichi regte sich nicht. Er sah Ran noch immer fassungslos an.

"Ich werde im Jenseits auf dich warten, Shinichi", sagte Ran und lächelte ein letztes Mal. "Ich liebe dich." Dann schloss sie die Augen und wartete auf ihren Tod.

Shinichi schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Ran war tatsächlich bereit, sich von ihm töten zu lassen. Sie war bereit, ihr Leben zu opfern, damit Shinichi weiterleben konnte. Er hatte nie an ihrer starken Liebe zu ihm gezweifelt, doch jetzt hatte er den Beweis. Und der war überdeutlich. Aber was hatte das für einen Sinn, ohne seine geliebte Ran weiterzuleben?

"Es tut mir leid, Ran", sagte er dann mit brüchiger Stimme. "Aber ich kann nicht..."

"Dann mach ich es eben!", knurrte Gin und stiess Shinichi zu Wodka, der ihm die Waffe aus der Hand schlug. Raschen Schrittes ging der blonde Teufel auf Ran zu, die erschrocken die Augen aufriss. Voller Panik richtete sich ihr Blick auf Shinichi, doch da war es schon zu spät.

Tatenlos musste Shinichi zusehen, wie Gin seiner Ran eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagte.

"NEIN! RAN!"

Seine Beine knickten ein, und er fiel auf die Knie. Sein Herz war gebrochen, tot. Er verlor jegliche Gefühle, sein Hirn war wie betäubt. Die grausame Wahrheit jedoch war ihm sehr deutlich bewusst. Ran war tot. Und es war seine Schuld. Ganz allein seine Schuld. Shinichi schlug wie von Sinnen mit den Fäusten auf den Boden, bis sie blutig waren. Den Schmerz jedoch spürte Shinichi nicht.

"Und jetzt bist du an der Reihe!"

Gin kam auf Shinichi zu, ging vor ihm in die Hocke und hielt ihm die Mündung an die Stirn.

"Keine Angst, der Tod ist was Schönes", sagte Gin und lachte laut. "Und deine Freundin muss nicht lange auf dich warten. Grüss sie schön von uns!"

In diesem Moment überkam Shinichi der blanke Hass, und er sah auf.

"Du bist ein verdammter Mistkerl, weisst du das?"

Shinichis Stimme zitterte, jedoch nicht vor Angst, sondern vor Wut.

"Du hast meine Freundin umgebracht!", schrie er dem schwarzen Teufel entgegen. Dann handelte Shinichi, und es ging rasend schnell. Er drückte Gins Arm weg und packte seine Pistole, die Wodka hatte fallenlassen. Ein Schuss ertönte, und Gin kippte seitlich zu Boden. Er war tot. Getötet durch einen Kopfschuss.

"Du!"

Wodka, der jetzt erst realisiert hatte, was Shinichi getan hatte, starrte den Jungen mit Furcht an.

"Bitte...", sagte er ganz leise. "Ich will nicht ster-"

Shinichi liess ihn gar nicht erst ausreden, sondern schoss ihm gleich zwischen die Augen. Wodka fiel zu Boden, direkt auf Gins Leiche.

Shinichi liess seine Pistole fallen. Er war wieder allein, umringt von Leichen. Gin und Wodka waren tot. Die anderen Mitglieder waren tot. Ran war tot. Aber er lebte...

Schwankend und kreidebleich im Gesicht schlurfte Shinichi auf Rans Leiche zu und liess sich neben ihr auf die Knie fallen. Tieftraurig strich er mit seiner Hand über ihr Gesicht, um ihre Augen zu schliessen. Der Schmerz, den er in diesen gesehen hatte, hatte Shinichis Herz in weitere Einzelteile gesprengt.

"Es tut mir leid, Ran", schluchzte er und zog sie sanft auf seine Arme. "Es tut mir leid. Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engel."

**Kapitel 2: Realitätsverlust**

Bewegungslos stand Shinichi im Morgengrauen auf der Klippe und starrte seine Hände an. Blut klebte an ihnen. Sein eigenes Blut. Rans Blut. Und das Blut ihres Mörders.

Er hatte es nicht geschafft, Ran zu lebend zu befreien. Er hatte versagt. Shinichi hatte seine grosse Liebe verloren, weil er nicht schnell genug war. Und weil er gezögert hatte.

Nun stand er hier, auf dem Lieblingsplatz von ihnen beiden. Per Zufall hatte Ran bei einem ihrer Spaziergänge dieses Plätzchen gefunden, und seither hatten sie beide hier schon etliche Stunden zusammen verbracht. Aber jetzt war das alles vorbei. Ran war tot. Gestorben wegen seiner Unfähigkeit. Wegen seiner Blödheit. Wegen ihm...

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages erschienen über dem Horizont, geblendet sah Shinichi auf. Wie schön ein solcher Sonnenaufgang auch war, ohne Ran an seiner Seite verblasste aber auch dieses Wunder der Natur nur zu einem Nebeneffekt. Der Sonnenaufgang, Beginn eines neuen Tages. Der Beginn des ersten Tages ohne seine geliebte Ran. War es vielleicht auch der letzte Tag?

Gestern noch war er ein normaler Junge, der Freude am Leben hatte und seine Freundin abgöttisch liebte. Und heute war er ein Mörder, der nicht nur seine Geliebte, sondern auch jegliche Lebenslust verloren hatte.

Shinichi wusste, er könnte jetzt sofort alles beenden. Er könnte seinem Leiden ein Ende setzen. Er müsste nur ein paar wenige Schritte laufen, schon würde er dem Himmel entgegenfliegen. Shinichi könnte es tun.

Wenn da nicht gewisse Ungereimtheiten gewesen wären.

Shinichi wusste nicht, wie er nach Hause gekommen war. Er wachte in seinem eigenen Bett in seinem Zimmer auf. Sogar seine Eltern waren da. Alles schien unverändert. Aber das, was Shinichi am meisten Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war die Ruine, die die Organisation als Unterschlupf ausgesucht hatte.

Obwohl sich jede Faser in Shinichis Körper dagegen gesträubt hatte, kehrte er frühmorgens in die Strasse zurück, in der er letzte Nacht gewesen war. Nur - da war nichts. Da waren weit und breit nur normale Wohnhäuser. Keine Ruine. Keine Leichen. Kein Blut. Da war nichts, was auf die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht hingewiesen hätte. Rein gar nichts.

Hals über Kopf war Shinichi geflüchtet, und als er wieder realisiert hatte, wo ihn seine Füsse hingetragen hatten, stand er schon auf der Klippe. Aber das, was er gesehen hatte, liess ihn nicht los. Shinichi konnte es einfach nicht erklären, er zweifelte an seinem Verstand.

Verzweifelt vergrub er den Kopf in seinen Händen. Was war bloss geschehen? Was?

"Shinichi?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. Diese Stimme... Diese wunderschöne, weiche Stimme... Aber das konnte gar nicht wahr sein! Das wäre zu schön gewesen. Zu schön um wahr zu sein. Shinichi hob den Kopf, drehte sich langsam um - und erbleichte. Dort, nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, stand sie.

Sein Engel.

Ran.

Aber das war unmöglich!

Das letzte Wort hatte Shinichi so laut gesagt, dass Ran es deutlich gehört hatte.

"Was soll unmöglich sein?", fragte sie und kam näher. Sofort wich Shinichi ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Bleib, wo du bist!"

Ran blieb regungslos stehen.

"Shinichi?", fragte sie zögernd. "Was ist los mit dir?"

"Mit mir ist gar nichts los! Aber du! Du bist nicht real!"

Rans Kinnlade fiel runter. Was hatte Shinichi da gerade gesagt? Sie sei nicht real? Nicht Wirklichkeit?

"Du bist tot!"

Das war zuviel für sie, und sie brauste auf.

"Das ist nicht lustig, Shinichi! Hör auf damit! Natürlich bin ich real! Ich lebe!"

So aufgebracht hatte sie ihren Freund noch nie gesehen, geschweige denn erlebt. Was war nur in ihn gefahren?

"Sieh dir doch mal meine Hände an!", rief Shinichi noch immer verzweifelt und zeigte sie ihr. "Siehst du es? Siehst du das Blut? Du bist wegen mir gestorben!"

"Shinichi, bitte! Da ist kein Blut!", rief Ran. Ihre Stimme nahm ebenfalls einen verzweifelten Ton an. "Ich sehe nichts! Du bildest dir das nur ein!"

Shinichi starrte sie an und trat einen Schritt zurück. Der Abgrund kam immer näher.

"Nein", krächzte er mit belegter Stimme. "Nein! Das kann nicht sein!"

Ein weiterer Schritt folgte.

"Doch!"

Ran wagte nicht, sich Shinichi zu nähern. Die Angst, ihn damit wortwörtlich über den Abgrund zu treiben, war zu gross. "Shinichi, sieh mich doch an. Ich lebe. Du lebst. Und wir sind bei unserem Lieblingsplätzchen. Denkst du, das ist alles nur ein Traum?"

"Ein Traum...", murmelte Shinichi, fast flüsternd. "Ein Traum...?"

Sein Blick fiel auf seine Hände. Aber – da war plötzlich gar kein Blut mehr dran! Seine Hände waren sauber. War es wirklich ein blöder Traum gewesen? Hatte er Rans Ermordung wirklich nur geträumt? Wurde er nur im Traum zum mehrfachen Mörder?

Es würde jedenfalls die Ungereimtheiten erklären. Es würde erklären, warum er im eigenen Bett aufgewacht war. Warum seine Eltern da waren. Warum er die Ruine nicht gefunden hatte. Und warum er kein Blut an den Händen hatte. Es würde alles erklären, einfach alles.

"Siehst du?", fragte Ran und atmete auf. "Du hattest nur einen Alptraum."

Shinichi sah wieder hoch, ein erleichtertes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. Er glaubte ihr.

"Endlich!"

Ran fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, und sie atmete auf. Doch ihr entging nicht, dass Shinichi immer noch gefährlich nahe am Abgrund stand. Sie musste ihn irgendwie davon wegholen. Und was wäre logischer als...?

"Shinichi, bitte komm zu mir", bat Ran und streckte die Hand nach ihrem Freund aus. "Bitte."

Wortlos setzte sich Shinichi in Bewegung, doch seine Schritte waren nicht so federnd, wie Ran es von ihm kannte. Shinichi schlurfte. Seine Schultern waren trotz des Wissens, dass er alles nur geträumt hatte, dass Ran am Leben war, nicht gestrafft. Er war müde.

Todmüde.

Ran hielt sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund, als Shinichi langsam näher kam. Er sah furchtbar aus. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen, sein Haar war zerzauster als sonst. Und er hatte abgemagert. Wie konnte ein Mensch sich innerhalb einer Woche so sehr verändern? Was war geschehen?

Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten die beiden, als Shinichi plötzlich schwankte und sich an den Kopf fasste. Er keuchte.

"Shinichi? Was-"

"Hilf mir..."

Vor Rans Augen brach Shinichi zusammen und blieb regungslos liegen.

**Kapitel 3: ****Ungewissheit**

Stille. Eine angenehme Stille. Es war warm. Kuschelig. Bequem.

Langsam wachte Shinichi aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit auf, langsam drangen die Geräusche um ihn herum in sein Bewusstsein ein. Er öffnete die Augen. Alles war weiss.

"Shinichi?"

Ein blasses Gesicht mit blauen Augen erschien über seinem eigenen. Rans Gesicht.

"Hallo."

Shinichis Stimme war so kraftlos, dass Ran ihn kaum verstanden hatte. Trotzdem lächelte sie.

"Du musst dich ausruhen", sagte sie und küsste ihn. "Es reicht noch nicht."

Shinichi schaute sie fragend an, als sie ihre kalte Hand auf seine heisse Stirn legte.

"Du hast drei ganze Tage durchgeschlafen. Ausserdem hast du immer noch Fieber. Schlaf weiter, ja? Ich bleibe bei dir."

Noch während Ran gesprochen hatte, war Shinichi zurück in den Schlaf gesunken. Die letzten Worte hatte er gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen.

Ein plötzliches lautes Geräusch weckte Shinichi auf und liess ihn aufrecht im Bett sitzen. Durch das schnelle Aufrichten jedoch wurde ihm kurz schwarz vor Augen, darum liess er sich wieder zurückfallen. Er konnte nun wieder etwas sehen, doch sein Puls raste. Und in seinem Kopf hämmerte es im Rhythmus seines Herzschlages.

Wieder erschien ein Gesicht über seinem eigenen, und wieder war es Ran. Sie lächelte.

"Was ist denn los?"

"Das Geräusch vorhin weckt ja Tote auf", sagte Shinichi und merkte sogleich, dass seine Stimme kräftiger war. Sein Puls beruhigte sich langsam und auch seine Kopfschmerzen verschwanden wieder.

"Nun, da liegst du nicht ganz falsch", erklang es von Yusaku Kudo, der jetzt an Shinichis Bett trat. "Du bist nämlich nur ganz knapp einem Erschöpfungstod entkommen, Junge. Du hattest wirklich Glück. Wäre Ran bei deinem Zusammenbruch nicht bei dir gewesen und hätte schnell reagiert, würdest du jetzt wahrscheinlich mit den Engeln auf den Wolken um die Wette singen."

"Was ist denn passiert?"

"Du bist auf der Klippe zusammengebrochen", erklärte Ran Shinichi und setzte sich zu ihm aus Bett. "Ich hab dann deinen Vater angerufen und gebeten, sofort zu kommen. Wir haben dich ins Krankenhaus gebracht."

"Die Ärzte haben dich dann wieder aufgepäppelt", erklärte Yusaku weiter. "Und falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast – sie tun es jetzt noch."

"Hä?"

"Du wirst künstlich ernährt", sagte Ran ganz leise und wandte ihr Gesicht ab. Erst jetzt bemerkte Shinichi, dass er einen Schlauch in der Nase hatte. Auch war er an einer Infusion angeschlossen. Es musste ziemlich schlecht um ihn gestanden haben. Es musste immer noch schlecht um ihn stehen...

"Du hast furchtbar ausgesehen, als ich dich auf der Klippe getroffen hab", erklärte Ran weiter und sah Shinichi wieder an. "Und du wärst beinahe die Klippe runtergestürzt. Dein Vater erzählte mir, dass du seit Tagen weder gegessen noch geschlafen hast. Warum nicht?"

"Das wüsste ich auch gerne", warf Yusaku ein und musterte seinen Sohn von Kopf bis Fuss. "Deine Mutter und ich kamen zwar erst vor zwei Tagen aus L.A. zurück, aber der Arzt meinte, du seist schon seit über einer Woche ohne Essen und Schlaf ausgekommen. Auf Dauer hält das kein Mensch aus, auch du nicht. Was also war der Grund dafür?"

Shinichi schloss die Augen, sagte jedoch nichts. Ihm war plötzlich furchtbar schlecht, das Blut verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, und seine Kopfschmerzen kehrten mit voller Wucht zurück. Shinichi stöhnte gequält auf.

Yusaku und Ran merkten, dass Shinichi immer noch dringend Ruhe brauchte. Immerhin wachte er erst vor ein paar Stunden aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit auf.

"Wir gehen jetzt, Shinichi", sagte Yusaku und stand auf. "Ich komme morgen wieder und bringe deine Mutter mit. Ruh dich aus."

Kurz strich Yusaku seinem Sohn über die heisse Stirn, dann führte er Ran aus dem Zimmer, die nur noch ein kurzes "gute Besserung" zustande brachte.

"Ich muss mit dir reden, Ran", sagte Yusaku und nahm sie gleich mit zu sich nach Hause. Yukiko war noch nicht zurückgekehrt, sie beide waren also ganz alleine. Nachdem Yusaku es geschafft hatte, für sie beide einen Tee zuzubereiten, setzte er sich Ran gegenüber. Er kam gleich ohne Umschweife auf den Punkt.

"Wie hat Shinichi sich in der letzten Woche verhalten?"

Mit grossen Augen sah Ran den Vater ihres Freundes an und schluckte trocken. So ernst hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt.

"Ran? Beantworte bitte meine Frage."

"Ich... ich weiss nicht", sagte Ran endlich. "Ich fuhr letzte Woche mit unserem Karate-Club in ein Trainingslager, und wir kamen erst einen Tag vor Shinichis... Zusammenbruch wieder zurück. Ich weiss nicht, was mit ihm los war. Bei unserer Abfahrt verhielt er sich so wie immer. Ich war ja selber erschrocken, als ich Shinichi auf der Klippe getroffen hab. Warum? Was vermuten Sie?"

"Ich vermute, dass Shinichi Selbstmord begangen hätte, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst."

"Wie bitte?"

Ran glaubte erst, sich verhört zu haben, doch als Yusaku keine Miene verzog, wusste sie, dass sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte.

"Selbstmord?", fragte sie nach. "Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

"Ich vermute, dass es sich folgendermassen abgespielt hat. Am Tag deiner Abfahrt hat er sich so verhalten wie immer, hast du gesagt."

"Ja, so war es. Und weiter?"

"Dann muss irgendwas passiert sein, von dem wir nichts wissen. Von da an hatte Shinichi nicht mehr geschlafen und auch nicht mehr gegessen. Wahrscheinlich hat er in der Nacht vor seinem Zusammenbruch das erste Mal wieder geschlafen."

Ran, die glaubte, was Yusaku nun sagen wollte, versuchte, den Gedanken weiterzuspinnen.

"Sie glauben, dass Shinichi einen Alptraum hatte, in dem ich gestorben bin?"

"Ganz recht", antwortete Yusaku. "Darum hat er auch gesagt, du wärst nicht real. Er hat ja gesagt, du seist tot."

"Stimmt. Das könnte wirklich so gewesen sein...", murmelte Ran und nahm einen Schluck Tee. "Aber was war damals passiert?"

Yusaku blieb einige Augenblicke lang still, dann machte er wieder den Mund auf.

"Vielleicht ein Alptraum?"

"Was? Ein Alptraum? Aber-"

"Träume haben manchmal einen grossen Einfluss auf unser Bewusstsein, Ran. Egal ob gute oder schlechte Träume. Du hast es doch selber miterlebt, an jenem Morgen."

"Stimmt", sagte Ran nachdenklich und sah auf ihre Hände. Gedankenverloren spielte sie an ihrem silbernen Fingerring herum, den Shinichi ihr ein paar Tage vor ihrer Abfahrt ins Trainingslager geschenkt hatte. Ein minutenlanges Schweigen zwischen ihnen trat ein, ehe Yusaku sich räusperte und weitersprach.

"Vielleicht weiss Shinichi selber den Grund nicht. Oder er kennt ihn, aber er will ihn uns nicht verraten. Das könnte auch sein."

"Könnte es nicht sein, dass er sich einfach übernommen hat? Überarbeitet? Gestresst?", fragte Ran. Yusaku seufzte.

"Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht." Nach einem weiteren Seufzten fuhr er fort. "Tatsache ist, dass wir nicht wissen, was wirklich passiert ist. Ich denke, wir sollten einfach froh sein, dass Shinichi noch am Leben und auf dem Weg der Besserung ist."

Ran sah erstaunt auf.

"Sie meinen, dass wir es dabei belassen sollten? Dass wir Shinichi nicht fragen sollten, warum er...? Sie wissen schon..."

"Ja, das meine ich. Mit unseren ganzen Fragen verzögern vielleicht nur den ganzen Erholungsprozess. Und daran hab ich kein Interesse, muss ich gestehen."

"Ja, ich auch nicht", stimmte Ran zu und senkte wieder den Blick.

"Ran?"

Die Angesprochene sah auf, direkt in Yusakus Gesicht. Er lächelte.

"Meinst du, wir könnten uns darauf einigen, nach vorne zu sehen und das Vergangene zu vergessen? Ich glaube, dass das für uns alle das Beste ist. Bist du einverstanden?"

"Ja!"

Ungestüm aber dankend warf sie sich an Yusakus Hals, ehe sie sich strahlend auf den Weg zu Shinichi ins Krankenhaus machte. Dessen Vater lächelte, als er das Teegeschirr in die Küche brachte und sich dann an sein Manuskript setzte. Eine nette Schwiegertochter in spe hatte er da.

Ran strahlte immer noch, als sie beim Krankenhaus ankam und das Zimmer ihres Freundes betrat. Shinichi, der durch ihr plötzliches Auftauchen aufwachte, huschte ein Lächeln übers Gesicht.

"Mein Engel ist zurückgekehrt", flüsterte er. "Mein Engel mit den schönen, weissen, unbefleckten Flügeln..."

"Du träumst ja noch, Shinichi", sagte Ran, setzte sich wieder auf das Bett und strich ihm über die bleiche Wange. "Ich bin doch kein Engel."

"Für mich schon", erwiderte Shinichi und versuchte, sich etwas aufzurichten. Seine Kräfte reichten dafür aber noch nicht aus, darum fiel er matt zurück.

"Du musst liegenbleiben, Shinichi. Sonst erholst du dich nie. Und das ist nicht in meinem Sinne."

"In meinem auch nicht", murmelte er und griff nach Rans Hand. "Und im Sinne meines Vaters schon gar nicht."

"Da hast du Recht", sagte Ran und legte sich neben Shinichi, achtete jedoch darauf, die Schläuche, an denen er angeschlossen war, nicht zu berühren.

"Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, Ran", murmelte Shinichi dann und legte seine Hand auf ihre. "Dafür möchte ich dir danken."

Die Angesprochene drehte den Kopf zu ihm und lächelte.

"Das war doch selbstverständlich, mein Lieber. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich einfach nicht mehr vorstellen."

"Ich auch nicht", murmelte Shinichi, nahm Ran in den Arm und schloss die Augen. "Ich auch nicht..."

Ran kuschelte sich so gut es ging an ihn, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und passte ihre Atmung seiner an. Die Stille im Zimmer, ihr regelmässige Atmen und das Wissen, dass es Shinichi wieder besser ging, liess Ran in den Schlaf abdriften.

Die beiden Teenager bekamen nicht mit, wie plötzlich eine schlanke, weibliche Person ins Zimmer schlüpfte, sie zusammen auf dem Bett schlafend sah und nicht widerstehen konnte, ein Foto von ihnen zu machen. Sie beide wussten nicht, dass sie dieses Foto bei Shinichis Entlassung eingerahmt im Wohnzimmer der Kudos vorfinden würden.

Wer diesen Schnappschuss von ihnen gemacht hatte, würde ihnen dann natürlich sofort klar sein.

Owari


End file.
